


【授權翻譯】心底的渴望 What She Really Wants

by AnnSnape



Series: 【授權翻譯】作者Imhilien百言故事合集 [28]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Community: grangersnape100, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25825732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnSnape/pseuds/AnnSnape
Summary: 赫敏在意羅恩……但在格里莫廣場她夢到了另一個人。短故事。AU。
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Series: 【授權翻譯】作者Imhilien百言故事合集 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866346





	【授權翻譯】心底的渴望 What She Really Wants

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What She Really Wants](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8293199) by [Imhilien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imhilien/pseuds/Imhilien). 



> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything from the Harry Potter world; J.K. Rowling does. No copyright infringement is intended; I am only borrowing these characters.  
> 對原作和翻譯同樣適用  
> \----  
> 授權請見series

赫敏在格里莫廣場常常都覺得有點不太自在……不是那種貴族式的淒慘氛圍。即使她在意羅恩，她的夢在跟她訴說著一些截然不同的事。

不，它們不是夢境……她渴望著西弗勒斯·斯內普的觸碰，這是她最陰暗的幻想。他把她拉近，並用他那道陰暗低沉的聲音叫她情人[1]。

赫敏嘗試在任何場合迴避斯內普的眼光。

*****

她回到尖叫棚屋，絕望地想要拯救斯內普。這用盡了她所有技術和包裡的魔藥。

斯內普睜開雙眼，眨了眨。

「情人[1]。」他乾巴巴地低聲說。

**Author's Note:**

> FINIS  
> [1]MIstress  
> 喜歡的話請給原作者KUDOS！


End file.
